Winter Song
by killingdolly
Summary: Para el Cullen Christmast Contest: Edward Cullen pasa la navidad con su hija, recordando a su eterno amor: Bella Swan. AH/AU/Fluffy.


_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cullen Christmast Contest.**  
**Nombre del One-Shot:** Winter Song  
**Nombre de la Autora:** Meriba  
**Personajes:** Renesmee/Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Para el Cullen Christmast Contest: Edward Cullen pasa la navidad su hija, recordando a su eterno amor: Bella Swan. AH/AU/Fluffy.

* * *

**Winter Song**

_24 de Diciembre 2007._

_Ella aun no regresaba._

_El timbre del hogar sonó._

— _¿Señor Cullen?, —La voz del policía lo alarmó. —Tengo malas noticias. Hubo un choque en la central, se encontró un Volvo plateado y un Monovolumen… No hubo sobrevivientes._

_Ella no había regresado. Sólo había ido a comprar el pavo, después de eso comerían en el comedor y darían gracias, le contarían cuentos de Navidad a Renesmee frente a la chimenea y tomarían un chocolate caliente, Edward tocaria en el piano canciones de Navidad y Bella cantaría, para que terminara el pequeño concierto con la nana de Bella, llevarían a una Nessie soñolienta a su cama y ellos harían el amor toda la noche. _

_Pero no fue así._

—Tienes que superarlo Edward, —Le dijo su hermana.

Suspiro. —Lo intento Alice. —

—No estoy diciendo que la olvides y te vallas con una rubia. Sé que ella siempre sera el amor de tu vida. —

Edward tragó en seco y miro su anillo y leyó las letras en el.

—Siempre.

—Simplemente no quiero que llores más Edward. —Dijo Alice. —Ella no querria verte triste, ¿Recuerdas lo que decía acerca de cuando lloraste en el nacimiento de Nessie?.

Edward sonrio ante el recuerdo. Tres días antes del cumpleaños de Bella, ella había dado luz a su hija, Renesmee. El no había estado en la ciudad y cuando se enteró tomó el primer avión y fue con su Bella, le lloro pidiendo perdón por no haber estado ahí, y ella solo respondió. _"No seas una niñita llorona, Cullen. Te amo más cuando sonríes"._

—Lo recuerdo, muy bien. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces no seas una niñita Cullen. —Dijo Alice sollozando.

—¿Y Dices que no debo de llorar?, —Él se burlo.

—Cállate. —Dijo mientras se limpiaba las recién lágrimas.

—Es que a veces es muy difícil Alice, —Edward miró a Alice.

Y Alice supo en los ojos desolados de Edward cuan difícil fue. Perder a Bella Swan fue la peor cosa que le había pasado en su vida, era su primer y único amor. Porque nunca hubo nadie como Bella, nunca hubo tanto amor.

—Lo sé, Edward, Ella tambien fue parte de nuestras vidas, ella era como mi hermana. Pero tu tienes que vivir por Nessie, Por ti y Por ella. —

—Hasta ahora, por lo unico que vivo son por Nessie y Bella. —Edward miró hacia la ventana. Comenzaba a Nevar.

.

_25 de Diciembre 1997._

—_¡Preparate para la Guerra, Cullen!, —Habia gritado despues de que Edward le había lanzado una bola de nieve._

_Dos horas despues Bella estaba muy mojada por la nieve, al igual que Edward. Estaban extendidos en el suelo, exaustos._

—_Quiero hacer un angel de nieve, hace años que no hago uno. —Dijo Bella de repente. Edward rio al ver a Bella mover sus piernas y brazos al compás._

—_¿Cómo salió?__—Le pregunto Bella despues de un rato._

—_Eres todo un Ángel, Bella. —Bella sonrio, Edward ni siquiera se había fijado, sólo mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos. _

_Bella continuo sonriendo aun cuando sus labios fueron pegados con los de Edward. _

_Y Edward se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Estaba besando un Ángel._

.

Edward entró a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba Renesmee, con un delantal rojo que alguna vez perteneció a Bella. Esme, su madre, se lo había regalado una navidad.

"Besa a la cocinera", decía el delantal. Edward uso muchas veces esa excusa para besar a Bella. Y nada lo detenia.

— ¿Qué haces pequeña renacuaja? —Preguntó Edward divertido.

La niña giro la cabeza hacia su padre y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de sus rosados labios.

—Duhh… ¡Estoy haciendo comida para navidad, papi! —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Edward sonrio y fue hasta ella, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La niña sonrio, su padre siempre hacia eso cuando ella se ponia ese delantal.

—Ahora que le di el beso a esta cocinera, veamos que desastre estás preparando, —Bromeó Edward.

Renesmee sonrió y le saco su pequeña lengüita. Un gesto tomado inconscientemente de Bella.

Edward observó a su hija de seis años trabajar en la cocina. Ella se parecía tanto a su madre, se parecía tanto a los dos. El color del cabello lo había sacado de él, cobrizo dorado, brillante; Pero era en su rostro lo tanto que se parecía a Bella, tenia los mismos ojos achocolatados de Bella, igualmente expresivos, hermosos, unos ojos de los cuales Edward Cullen se había enamorado, había pasado también con su nariz y mejillas, la pequeña nariz respingona de Renesmee era la igual como alguna vez la tuvo Bella, y sus sonrojos; Edward amaba profundamente esos sonrojos.

— ¡Mira, papi, mira!, —Gritó Renesmee, ya había logrado hacer una galleta en forma de Corazón.

A pesar de que Renesmee sacó el comportamiento serio y curioso de Edward, a veces se mostraba tímida, sonriente y muy testaruda, al igual que Bella.

Edward sonrió. Bella le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

.

_25 de Diciembre 2004._

—_Te amo mucho, —Dijo Bella entre suspiros._

—_Lo sé. Yo estoy extasiadamente lleno de amor por ti. —Bella rio cuando Edward la beso cada una de sus mejillas, seguir con si pequeña nariz y terminar con un roce de labios._

— _¡Te tengo un regalo!, —Dijo Bella de repente, saltando._

—_Yo también te tengo uno. —Dijo Edward sonriendo._

—_Edward, no tenías que comprarme nada. —Dijo Bella refunfuñando._

—_Cariño, eres mi esposa, ¡claro que tengo que hacerlo!, —Bella hizo un puchero y Edward aprovecho para besarla. —Pero como te amo tanto, yo te daré el tuyo primero._

_Edward tomó su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro._

— _¿Me lo propondrás de Nuevo?, —Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa._

_Edward rodó los ojos (aunque realmente si tuvo la idea de proponérselo de nuevo) —No, eso sera en tu cumpleaños, ahora ábrelo. —Dijo Edward ansioso._

_Bella saco de la pequeña caja un anillo de oro blanco, era hermoso pero simple._

—_Es en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. —Dijo Edward tomando el anillo y poniéndoselo a Bella._ _—Es para recordarnos nuestra promesa, Bella._

_Cuando se lo pasó, Bella vio por primera vez la inscripción que decía:_

"_Juntos Por siempre"._

_Bella sollozó y besó a Edward con todo lo que pudo. Edward limpio las lagrimas cuidadosamente. Bella se dio cuenta que Edward tenía un anillo igual._

—_Dos por uno. —Contesto sonriendo._

_Bella sonrió con ganas y fue a la repisa, del segundo cajón sacó un pequeño sobre de papel._

— _¿Me escribiste de nuevo cuanto me amas?, —Se burló Edward, Bella rodo los ojos. —Amo esas cartas cariño.__—Admitió Edward._

—_Es mucho mejor, Edward. _

_Edward sonrió y del sobre callo un pequeño objeto largo y de color blanco, junto con un análisis del hospital._

—_Tengo dos meses. —Dijo Bella antes de Edward atacara sus labios con los suyos._

_._

Un sollozo hizo a Edward despertar de su sueño.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón, junto a Nessie; Quien ahora se encontraba detrás del piano llorando.

Edward se preocupo y fue hacia su piano, y cargó con delicadeza Nessie.

— ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Una pesadilla?, —Preguntó Edward alarmado.

Nessie negó.

— ¿Entonces qué paso? Dime cariño… —Suplicó Edward.

—Soñé con mamá, —Dijo Nessie entre sollozos. —Y ella estaba junto a ti, pero no después no la vi papá, ¡No estaba su rostro!, no recuerdo su rostro papi, —Sollozo Nessie.

Edward sollozo con ella.

—Claro que lo recuerdas, cariño. —La niña volvió a negar y a sollozar.

—Te hare recordarla. —Dijo con convicción.

Edward dejó con cuidado a Nessie en el piano y fue a la repisa y sacó su viejo álbum de fotos. Edward tomó a Nessie de nuevo y puso el álbum en sus piernas.

Abrió el álbum, y la primera foto la recordaba perfectamente. Fue el día en que Edward le regalo a Bella su nana, era Navidad por lo que Edward aprovecho para regalarle a Bella aquella nana que hizo mientras pensaba en ella, Bella lloro cerca de una hora y lo abrazo y amo cinco horas más. En la foto se mostraban sentados en el piano y Bella lo abrazaba de la cintura, él la abrazaba también. Una pose de amor y protección.

—Ella era Hermosa, muy Hermosa como tu Nessie, y era tan testadura, —Empezó a contar Edward a su hija. — ¿Sabías que tarde dos años en invitarla a salir?...

.

— ¿A mamá le gustaba la navidad? —Preguntó Nessie. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas haciendo lo mismo, riendo y recordando, siempre pensando en Bella.

—Oh, sí. La amaba completamente, decía que era la época en que todos dejaban de ser malvados y el Corazón de las personas se iluminaba, decía que había ángeles que hacían cambiar a la gente en estos tiempos. —Dijo Edward sonriendo.

A Nessie se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Crees que mama sea un ángel?, —Preguntó.

—Siempre lo ha sido cariño. —Contestó Edward sonriendo.

—Ahora vuelvo, papi. —Dijo Nessie antes de salir corriendo.

Nessie volvió con una bandeja que contenían dos galletas en forma de corazón.

— ¿Le dejaras Galletas a Santa Claus? —Preguntó Edward divertido.

—Mucho mejor, dejare galletas a mamá. —Contestó Nessie.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

—Son galletas de Corazón que tienen nuestros nombres, así mamá nunca podrá olvidarnos. —Dijo Nessie como si fuera lo mejor idea; Edward pensó que lo era.

Edward observo las galletas que hacía unos momentos Nessie y él habían hecho. Nessie había quitado con sus deditos la necesaria masa para que al hornearlas estuvieran sus nombres en ella.

—Es una gran idea Nessie, a mamá le hubieran encantado. —La mirada de Nessie se ilumino.

— ¿Tú crees?, —Preguntó.

—Estoy completamente seguro. —Afirmó Edward.

— ¿Papi?, —

— ¿Si, pequeña? —

— ¿Podrías tocar de nuevo la nana de mamá?, —Edward asintió con una sonrisa triste jugando con sus labios.

Aquella nana se parecía tanto a los latidos del corazón de Bella, el la había escrito con ese propósito, amaba quedarse en casa con Bella y escuchar su corazón y su voz, eran esos momentos con Bella lo que lo hacían sentir vivo. Si no hubiera sido por Nessie, una pequeña parte de Bella, una parte del corazón de Bella, el ya estuviera de nuevo con Bella y su corazón.

Edward siempre supo que donde estuviera el corazón de Bella, su corazón estaría ahí.

Porque no había nadie más que Bella, aquella niña que le había robado el corazón y creía que había ángeles de navidad.

Y Edward comenzó a tocar la nana de su amor, imitando sus latidos (como si aun existieran), haciéndolo sentir vivo.

.

Edward se levanto de su cama lentamente, no quería despertar a Nessie. Después de tocar la nana de Bella, Edward estuvo enseñándole a Nessie tocar la misma canción, tomaron chocolate y rieron ante las locuras que alguna vez cometió Bella.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, donde estaba su piano en el que Nessie había dejado las galletas.

No quería decepcionar a su hija, así que su plan era comerse las galletas o simplemente guardarlas en un lugar suficientemente alto para que Nessie no entrara.

Pero Edward se quedó mudo al no encontrar las dos galletas, que horas antes había dejado su hija. Si no se encontró con una galleta, una perfecta galleta en forma de corazón.

La galleta tenia escrita una sola palabra; Bella.

Edward sonrió mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Sabía que este era el pequeño milagro de Bella, que era la forma de decirle que sus corazones aun se pertenecían.

Y eso sería por siempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Simplemente, a mi me encanto escribirlo y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

_-Meriba._


End file.
